Growing Up
by thegothoholic1
Summary: Jem reflects back on the past. Life isn't always easy so why should growing up be any different?


**Just another chapter to the book (I had to do this for English class so I thought why not?)**

Long gone were those days of childhood innocence and in came the reality of adulthood. When I was young I couldn't help but wish that I was older but now the I am older all I want to do is go back to the days of the past, before the trial, where all that I had been concerned about was making it into the football team even if my position was just a water boy. I remember when Dill, Scout (through a lot of convincing and goading), and I would always try different ways to get Boo Radley to come out, I can't help but think of how foolish and naive we acted toward the rumours surrounding the Radleys even making a game of it.

"So do I have your blessing? " a nervous voice pulls me back into reality

"why you asking me for? did you ask Atticus?" I asked glaring, slightly annoyed at him

" I asked your dad and everything and he already gave me his blessing but it would mean a whole of a lot to me if you gave yours as well, it would be easier knowing that both of you are supporting me" I softened my gaze slightly

I didn't have a clue as to when it had happened but it had, my baby sister-the overalls wearing little girl who would sometimes let her fists do the talking as soon as she hears someone saying trash about our family, had been turned into a woman. At times I still saw the child in Scout come out, like when she wants to annoy me or when I annoy her in return. I just don't understand how she's grown from this little girl that I once knew to this polite lady, she even goes by Jean Louise now a days. It's like a minute ago she was trying to keep herself from beating up Cecil Jacobs after he had said Atticus defended Negroes and the next minute she's trying to keep herself from blushing every time he's near her.

"well I know that you'll go ahead and ask her for her hand regardless of what I say but to save myself from the wrath of the little lady I'll give you my blessing anyway. I have no idea what she'd do to me if I refuse and I don't intend to find out" I shuddered at the thought thinking of the time I had intimidated Cecil when they went out on their first date, she had glared and threatened to tear my limbs apart if I kept up being an overprotective big brother, I think I even saw Atticus shrink back from the glare and it wasn't even meant for him. I had never thought of my sister as scary before then.

"Aw Jeremy your just overreacting I'm sure she wouldn't hurt you" he stated confidently I looked at him ludicrously his confident face faltered "um anyway I should get going I need to start planning out how I'm going to ask her"

"alright but make sure it's not to mushy and all that jazz because come on let's get real, this is Scout we're talking about" he nodded in agreement looking thoughtful he goes towards the door and turns around as he reaches it

"thanks Jem I appreciate it" he says reverting back to the childhood nickname

I sighed and was processing the information about the upcoming engagement when my eyes caught sight of a box, the candy box that Mrs. Dubose had given me was destroyed when I threw it in the fire so I had placed it in the box filled with the treasures from my childhood. I stood and grabbed the box from where it was placed on my desk where it usually was, it was there to remind me to keep going even when the times got rough, it had helped a lot ever since I started to read law in Montgomery where my father had gone, It had helped me keep going when I was just about ready to give up. After that incident with Mr. Ewell I swore to myself that I would try to make a difference just like Atticus did. Though it didn't seem like much to me at the time, seeing as how I was so hung up on the fact that Tom had lost the case and was found guilty, I would have realized that Atticus had actually managed to get the jury to contemplate on what they were doing and whether or not it was right or wrong. Usually it would only take a jury that was full of white folks a short time to convict a black man but during that trial it took longer than normal. I sat down on my bed and opened the box and took out the Camellia. I heard a throat clear and looked up.

" you alright son?" Atticus asked sitting next to me

After the attack of Mr. Ewell I was left with a broken arm and was unable to play football, I was bitter about it I had blamed it on Atticus for awhile until I realized it wasn't Atticus' fault that Mr. Ewell was crazy. My relationship with Atticus had gotten stronger after that, especially when Scout had told me he spent the whole night I was unconscious sitting on a chair in my room, I figured his back would have hurt since he was getting old but he had toughed it out for me.

"I'm OK Atticus it's just hitting me now how fast things are going, I mean I still remember Scout getting into the tire and landing at the Radley place and now she's going to get married. I feel as if we're getting so much older too fast" I said not looking at him

"you're telling me! I feel really old now" I cracked a smile

"yah well you look it too" I teased him smiling I look up at him when I hear him chuckle

"I guess I do" he said with a smile still on his face "but you know no matter what happens and no matter how many kids you and Scout will have, you'll both still be my kids and that isn't going to change understand?" I nodded "and Scout isn't going to stop being your baby sister just because she's getting married"

"I guess your right"

"I know I'm right" he still ruffled my hair just like he used to when I was a kid "now how's that girl of yours doing? I hope you haven't tied her to a chair and left her in the furnace room" I blushed while he laughed

"of course not, she's fine and so is the baby " I replied trying to stop my blushing but smiling despite it

" I remember when I was told what happened, I didn't know how to respond to something like that" he shook his head but smiling

When I first realized I had liked her and wanted to court her she, Eunice Ann Simpson had not quite forgotten about the incident and was definitely not ready to forgive me. I had been persistent and eventually worn her defenses down and we've been together ever since. We had gotten married a year ago and expecting our first child.

"she's with her mother shopping" Atticus nodded his head in understanding

"is that why your here? trying to avoid shopping?" he smiled

"w-what of course not... OK yah at first but then I realized I haven't been to this house in awhile I kind of miss it" I admitted

"I may not be good at talking about how I feel but I just want you to know I'm proud of you and Scout, remember that and I'm positive you'll make a great father" he said answering the question swirling about in my head ever since I've learned of the baby that was coming, he knew me too well, he was able to know what I was thinking by just looking at my face

"but what if I can't protect them?" I asked putting my fear into words

"you won't always be able to protect them but the best you could do is prepare them for the things that you might not be able to protect them from" he answered

"thank you, for not only preparing Scout and I for what was to come but also for doing your best to raise us by yourself" I smiled at him

"you're welcome son, it was a blessing watching you both grow up to be the people you are now" A slam of the door and an excited yell let us know that Scout had been asked and had responded in a positive way

"Atticus! Jem! Guess what just happened?" we heard two sets of footsteps approaching one running while the other walking

"what is it Scout?" I asked as she burst into the room, I noticed how she was so excited that she didn't reprimand me for using the old nickname

"We're engaged Jem isn't that wonderful" she says her face beaming "Oh I've got to tell everyone" as she leaves I turn to Cecil

"didn't you just leave a couple of minutes ago" I asked with a raised eyebrow

"um... well you see as soon as I saw her I just blurted the question out, I couldn't help myself" he looks at Atticus and I, turning red from embarrassment

"that's quite alright son, it happens to the best of us. We should go see what we could do about celebrating this occasion shouldn't we?" Atticus says leading Cecil downstairs with him

"oh hey Jem you coming?" he asked confused at me not moving

"yah I'll catch up in a few minutes no worries" I said

" alright if you say so" he follows Atticus down

I look down at the flower I was still holding, I had forgotten I was even holding it I placed it back into the box with the other trinkets from Arthur Radley. Speaking of Arthur I was still pretty mad at myself for not being awake when Arthur was there. It was funny looking back how Dill and I had tried so hard and so many things to get Arthur to come out so we can see him, but what was even funnier is that though Scout was the one to actually see and meet Boo she had been the one who was always trying to stop us from doing so. To this day I have never met Arthur Radley. When I woke up after my arm was broken they had explained what happened after I became unconscious. I didn't understand why he would leave his house and kill Mr. Ewell for kids he barely even knew or met as a matter of fact. I did understand however why the death was classified as an accident, Scout had explained it to me and at the time I didn't understand but now I was able to, telling people about Arthur would be the equivalent to killing a Mockingbird.

My childhood wasn't always easy but no one ever has had one that went smoothly, regardless of the troubles we had faced I wouldn't change a thing. Even though there was a lot of thing I wish I could forget I know those things are the reason I am who I am today. Life isn't always easy so why should growing up be? I knew I would never forget the lessons I had learned while growing up and I would teach my kids those lessons and prepare them the best I can for what is to come.


End file.
